


Singing in The Rain

by sheernightfear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Cute Rain Scene, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Love Confessions, One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheernightfear/pseuds/sheernightfear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen - Emma has been battling with her mind and her heart for a while now. It's gotten to the point that she cannot handle it anymore, so she decides to finally do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in The Rain

Singing In The Rain

Regina/Emma

 

* * *

Water splashed around her feet as she started down the open sidewalk. Water droplets dripped down her face, her vision becoming blurry from the rain. Her blonde hair stuck to her face and neck. Emma ran down the street, rehearsing her speech over and over again just as she’d been doing the entire morning. Being completely honest, she felt ready; confident with her decision that would, without a doubt, change everything.

  
Emma had fought with herself over the subject at hand for a long while now. The same question had always come to mind, Am I ready to handle the reactions? Which, until now, was followed by, No way in hell.

  
That morning, however, the blonde had discovered a newfound courage. When she asked herself if she was ready, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind. Which is what had brought her to where she was, running through the heavy Storybrooke rain with one objective in mind, I’m going to do it.

  
Emma rounded the corner at the end of her block which lead straight for Main street. She was on her way to Granny’s Diner. Why? She didn’t know. It was her first instinct to go there. Was she going to find what she’d set off to find? She had no idea.

  
The rain seemed to get heavier as she sprinted through the town. By the time Emma arrived at the small diner she was soaking wet. It would be a surprise if there was anything dry on her body at that time.

  
Emma ran up the front steps and burst through the door. The bell violently rang as she entered the quiet establishment. Several towns people were inside, save for the staff, who all turned their heads to see who had just made such an obnoxious entrance. Emma didn’t pay any mind to them though as she scanned the room in search for a certain individual. She cursed under her breath when she didn’t see who she was looking for. The blonde sloshed over to the counter where her friend and well known waitress, Ruby, stood staring at the mess that was Emma Swan. The currently drenched woman didn’t waste any time with asking (demanding) her questions.

  
“Where is she Rubes?” Emma looked at her right in her eyes. The waitress took this as a sign of a serious moment. Ruby set down the coffee pot she held in her hand before rounding the counter and taking Emma by the elbow away from prying ears.

“What she?” Ruby asked. Emma sighed and ran a hand over her damp hair.  
  
“You know who. Where is she? It’s almost twelve which means she should be here picking up her lunch.” Emma anxiously explained. Ruby smiled knowingly.

  
“Ooooh! That she! Well why didn’t you just say so?” She tried to joke. Emma was not having it.  
  
“Ruby, please! I need to know. It’s really important."   
  
Ruby sighed with a smile. “Alright, alright...She was here not too long ago,” Emma perked up at this and was about to cut in but the other woman continued. “She got a coffee then said something about taking a walk by the docks.”  
  
“Okay, thanks!” Emma turned to leave, but Ruby stopped her.

  
“Wait, Emma! That was before the rain, she might not be there anymore.” Emma smiled and waved her off.  
  
“But she still might be. And that’s enough of a chance for me to take!” With that, the door to the diner slammed closed as a mess of wet blonde hair sprinted off for the docks. Ruby smirked and shook her head. The things that girl get’s herself into.

* * *

She didn’t know how, but by the time she arrived at the waterfront she found herself even more wet than before. Emma ran past the loading docks used by incoming shipments and towards the wooden walkway. She knew she’d find who she was looking for, there was no doubt in her mind that this person would still be there. The feeling she had was too strong to be wrong.  
  
She made her way up a slight incline which overlooked the entire harbour. Emma squinted her eyes as she scanned the surrounding area. The falling rain was making it hard to see. Maybe Ruby was right, why would they stick around in this weather? The feeling Emma felt was nothing more than anxiety mixed with excitement. Just when her hope began to diminish, she saw it. Or should she say her.

Down by a lookout to the open sea stood a certain brunette. Emma didn't hesitate to run out to her.

* * *

Regina walked along the wooden walkway, mindful of the slippery wood beneath her feet. She had disposed of her paper to go cup and now only held the handle to an umbrella she’d thankfully took with her before leaving the office. The rain had almost doubled since it started. She wasn't complaining though. Regina loved the rain, there was always a sense of calm when it did. Not to mention that she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a sucker for romantic movie scenes in the rain.

She stopped at the railing that put a barrier between land and the ocean no less than five feet below. She looked out across the water, watching as rain drops pummeled the big deep blue and listened to all the different sounds.  
  
She sighed happily. That moment was exactly what she needed to help her rela-"REGINA!"

  
Regina spun around when she heard her name being called over the sound of the rain, followed by the sound of wet heavy footsteps coming near her.

  
When she turned she was surprised to see Emma running towards her. When the extremely soaked blonde stopped in front of her, she opened her mouth to speak but was shushed by a finger being held up to her own lips.  
  
"No...." Emma panted out. "Don't... say anything...I've been looking for you ...everywhere and I need to say... something..." Emma took a deep breath to catch her breath and calm herself. Regina was shocked still for a moment then snapped out of it. She nodded her head, not saying a word. Whatever Emma had to say was surely important, and knowing the blonde, all kinds of interesting.  
  
"Okay...here it goes..." Emma muttered to herself. Regina sighed and pursed her lips.  
  
"The first night I met you, was one of the most hardest and confusing days I've had in a long time." She laughed then cleared her throat. "And the days following that we quickly learned that we do not mix." Regina smirked at that.  
  
"We fought about everything, put Henry in the middle when we shouldn't have, threw childish tantrums and well, you know the rest." Regina looked like she was about to interrupt but Emma put her finger up to her lips again, something the brunette was quickly becoming annoyed by.  
  
"But that was before. That was how it started, not how it ended. You know as well as I that we aren't like that anymore. Sure we've fought a lot since then, but not with each other. We've fought together to save our son. We get along, eat dinner, have fun together as a family. I'd like to say you have become one of my closest friends. But I can't." Regina's face took on a confused expression. Her head tilted to the side as she studied the woman in front of her. Emma closed her eyes and huffed out a breath. Here we go...  
  
"I can't say that because I don't want that to be true anymore." Emma began. Regina couldn't help it anymore. She had to say something.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand why you would say such a thing?" She asked. She actually sounded slightly offended and hella upset. This made Emma smile.  
  
"I thought I said not to say anything?"  
  
Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine, carry on..."  
  
Emma smiled one last time before getting serious again. "Regina, you mean a lot to me. You raised my-our son for 11 years, you saved this town and the people countless of times, you put aside your difference with said town and my family to give Henry just that. A family. And I want to do the same. Or at least, a chance at a maybe family."  
  
"Emma what are you-"  
  
"Shh. I've been thinking a lot lately. About this...this thing that has been inside of me, eating me away from the inside out. I want it to go away, and just recently I realized how I can do that." Emma took one last deep breath. She looked Regina right in her eyes. Her hand reached out to cup her cheek a small smile coming out on her lips.  
  
"Regina Mills..." She began slowly. "Would you consider giving up all the hard work we've done to create such a friendship between us, for something more?" She did it. She said it. Now all she needed was an answer.  
  
Regina didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. Emma’s eyes closed and she sighed, that was not a good sign, she knew. There was no way she could watch if she were about to be rejected. Her hand dropped from Regina’s face.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. You have every right to just walk away, I won't stop you. If you stay I would hope th-" Emma's words were cut off by a finger against her own lips. She opened her eyes again to meet Regina's teary gaze. The brunette smiled.  
  
"Shh, don't say anything." She whispered. Emma's brow furrowed with confusion, the finger was taken away, and then crimson lips were on her own. It took her a second to respond but soon enough Emma's eyes fluttered close again, but this time for a completely different reason.  
  
The rain continued to pour down around them, Regina's umbrella dropped to the ground when she used it to tangle her fingers into wet golden hair. Emma's hand returned to Regina's face for a moment but then fell back down to circle both her arms around her waist, pulling them closer.

 


End file.
